Pokémon in Australia
|continent= |EP001=1998 |AG001=April 26, 2004 |DP001=November 28, 2007 |BW001=September 10, 2011 |XY001=July 13, 2014 |SM001=July 17, 2017 }} The Pokémon franchise first reached in late 1998 with the release of and the airing of the . Pokémon video games All Pokémon games that have been released in have also been released in Australia, except Hey You, Pikachu!. An English language release of Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure was released in Australia, despite the title never being released in North America. The Australian release dates tend to be some time after the American release dates, but before the European release dates. However, there are times where Australian release dates are before the American release dates such as , , and PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. There are also times where Australian release dates are after the European release dates such as Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, Pokémon Rumble Blast, and . Games that are released in Australia are inconsistent with Australian English spelling. For example, spelling variations such as color and center are not changed to colour and centre for the Australian releases. Event Pokémon Event Pokémon have been released in Australia sporadically. A majority of the events since 1999 were organized by , including the Poké Tour in 1999 where was distributed, and the distribution at the Pokémon Tour in 2001 which happened to be the last event to distribute any event Pokémon in Australia until 2007. From 2002-2006, Australians did not receive any event Pokémon, including Pokémon from the Generation III era, meaning players who had , , or were not able to obtain all the Pokémon in these games. Since Generation IV, the introduction of Wi-Fi events has allowed Australian players access to many previously unavailable event Pokémon. However, despite Australia being one of the major countries involved with Pokémon, Australians did not get the chance to obtain certain event Pokémon including the event that would allow players to obtain , , and in for those who don't own any of the Game Boy Advance Pokémon games, and the event that would allow players to battle Giovanni and obtain in . Starting in 2013, Australia became part of the 2013 Pokémon World Championships. Pokémon anime In Australia, the anime is available on Netflix. Network Ten is a television network which aired the Pokémon anime in Australia. The Pokémon anime was originally aired Pokémon episodes during its programming block called on Channel Ten before its successor, Toasted TV. For a short time during the peak of Pokémon's popularity in Australia, some anime episodes, such as the first, were aired on Channel Ten as reruns during primetime slots in the late afternoon/night time. However, on 27 February 2012, Toasted TV was moved to Channel Ten's sister channel, Eleven, where it currently remains. During this switch, Pokémon: Black & White changed from airing once per week to every day of the week, except for Saturdays. Toasted TV is an Australian programming block broadcast on the free-to-air station (prior to February 27, 2012, on Network Ten). It screens every day of the week from 6:00 a.m. to 9:30 a.m. (6:00 a.m. to 7:00 a.m. on Saturdays, 6:00 a.m. to 9:00 a.m. on Sundays). Launched on August 22, 2005, Toasted TV aired the Pokémon anime to Australian audiences beginning on April 26, 2006. It has aired Pokémon: Advanced Battle, Pokémon: Battle Frontier, Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Battle Dimension, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Galactic Battles, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors, Pokémon: Black & White, Pokémon Black & White: Rival Destinies, Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unova, Pokémon the Series: XY, Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest, and Pokémon the Series: XYZ. This also includes Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness, and The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. The show also airs other cartoons as well as prerecorded entertainment segments targeted at children. Its current hosts are Ollie McCormack and Elly Bailey. Former hosts include Jono Symons, Seamus Evans, , Sean Kennedy, Palmer Marchese, , and . Along with showing the anime series, Toasted TV also aired the Australian debut of The Rise of Darkrai on April 23, 2012. Since then, Toasted TV has continued to show the FreeTV debut of the Pokémon movies up to Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Due to the popularity of Pokémon by viewers, apart from the usual showing of the anime, Toasted TV frequently runs events such as many Pokémon focused competitions and promotion of the Pokémon games. Toasted TV was originally filmed at , then moved to in 2007. Episodes were also occasionally filmed at and at the . After the 2011 road trip, Toasted TV was filmed at . In July 2012, Toasted TV moved to a studio rather than being filmed at a theme park. Channel 9Go! also airs the Pokémon anime during the "Go! Kids" programming block. On July 17, 2017, Channel 9Go! aired the premieres of the Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon and Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You!. On April 27, 2018, Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon—Ultra Adventures premiered on the channel. It is currently airing repeats of the Pokemon the Series: XY and the Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon series. Disney Channel began airing the series with Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon on January 7, 2019. used to air the series from July 2, 2018, but the channel was shut down on January 6, 2019. Pokémon movies Mewtwo Strikes Back, The Power of One, and Spell of the Unown: Entei were screened in cinemas; while Celebi: The Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias were released straight to video. In 2016, Jirachi: Wish Maker and Destiny Deoxys were released on DVD. All subsequent movies, from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew to Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, have all been released on DVD and/or Blu-ray by Magna Pacific (now ). After a long hiatus from cinema screening, Hoyts began screening Pokémon movies with a two-day limited release of Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom on February 18 and 19, 2012. With thanks to Hoyts, Bulbagarden was able to provide 10 free double passes to this screening. The movie was then released along with Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram as separate DVDs on March 7, 2012, and a combined DVD released later on May 1, 2013. Since then, Hoyts has screened all the movies from Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice to Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel in selected cinemas, with DVD releases shortly afterwards. Pokémon Origins was released on DVD in Australia by Beyond Home Entertainment on April 28, 2014. Pokémon manga Pokémon manga translated into English by Chuang Yi was distributed in Australia through . However, as of early 2014, it has been reported that Chuang Yi has entered voluntary liquidation and is ending their manga publishing business. As a consequence, Madman Entertainment have announced that they will begin distributing VIZ Media's translations of some of their titles as the stock of Chuang Yi volumes continues to be depleted. Pokémon Trading Card Game The Pokémon Trading Card Game was very popular when it was first released in Australia. However, some of the schools banned this card game (along with other card games) as it deemed to be a "classroom distraction". Despite this setback, the card game is still being sold in Australia and is currently been distributed by Banter Toys & Collectibles (previously known as Croftminster).http://www.croftminster.com.au/categories/trading-cards-collectibles/pokemon Unlike the Video Game Championships, Australia has always taken part in the World Championships. In 2011, Christopher Kan became the first Australian player to become the world champion in the senior division. Australia's first Pokemon world champ - ABC Ballarat - Australian Broadcasting Corporation: Pokémon merchandise In Australia, an exclusive two-disc special version of Pokémon 3: The Ultimate Soundtrack was released which also includes the score to Pokémon the Movie 2000. The 2011, 2012 and 2014 McDonald's promotional Pokémon toys were available in Australia as well. Events Nintendo Australia In September and October 2006, Nintendo Australia hosted the Pokémon 10th Anniversary - Journey Across Oz Tour (similar to the Journey Across America tour in the United States).Pokémon 10th Anniversary - Journey Across OZ Tour 2006 Bulbagarden webmaster Archaic worked at the Brisbane stops on this tour. In 2007, Nintendo Australia hosted the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Connection Tour to celebrate the release of . During the tour, Nintendo DS users who owned got the chance to participate in the tournaments for a chance to win prizes, including a limited edition Nintendo DS Lite which had the "Nintendo DS Connection Tour '07 Champion" engraving for the winners at each tournament. The very first event was held on June 30, 2007, exactly nine days since the release of the games in Australia. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl - Connection Tour 2007 On March 29, 2011, Nintendo Australia announced that more than 77,000 copies of game were sold on its first week of release. As a result, this was the biggest selling first week release of any Nintendo game in Australia. made over 45,000 sales in its first week. POKÉMON BLACK VERSION AND POKÉMON WHITE VERSION BIGGEST EVER SELLING WEEK ONE RELEASE In April and May 2011, after a month from the release of , Nintendo Australia held the Pokémon Black Version and Pokémon White Version Battle Competition tournaments at Sydney, Melbourne, Adelaide, Brisbane and Perth. The winner at each location won a Nintendo 3DS. POKÉMON TRAINERS UNITE IN SYDNEY FOR BATTLE COMPETITION Pokémon World Championship In 2000, Sydney hosted the first ever Pokémon World Championship. It was held at the University of Sydney where players from Australia, Belgium, , , , , and competed using and . At the same time, Pokémon Park was opened for the general public where they had the chance to play for the first time, watch the latest Pokémon episodes and see live performances. Between 2009 and 2012, Australia was not represented at the Video Game Championships, despite its inclusion in the World Championships. However, since the 2013 World Championships Australia has been represented, being acknowledged in the VGC's opening presentation prior the events starting. Other Six performances over five dates for Pokémon: Symphonic Evolutions have been played for Australia in 2015 — one concert in Melbourne on November 13, one concert in Perth on November 15, one concert in Adelaide on November 17, and three concerts in Sydney on November 20 and 21. The Perth performance was cancelled for unknown reasons. References ja:オーストラリアにおけるポケモン